


Make You Wanna Touch It, Make You Wanna Taste It

by Stylinsonvodka



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Prompt Fill, Punk Liam, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Addiction, Smut, a couple blades of glory references, everybodys a sex addict, idk what kind of au this is tbh???, kind of but not really, oh theres a tag for that, too many blades of glory references actually, zayns a lil bit of a slut but he owns it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinsonvodka/pseuds/Stylinsonvodka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn has a tattoo of a rose on his ass and Liam spends more money a month on platinum watches than he does on food. They meet during Sex Addicts Anonymous. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>"Yeah, I agree with Zayn," Liam nods, crossing his arms over his chest again as he settles back into his seat. "I'd bend him over the back of one these chairs so quickly his spine'd splinter." </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Wanna Touch It, Make You Wanna Taste It

**Author's Note:**

> so!! i have a billion and a half things to update but all my updates are on my computer!! and my computer is dead and my charger is broken!! so until the new one comes in the mail im filling prompts on my phone!! so!! im hoping it will be here soon but!! who knows!! enjoy in the meantime!!

So Zayn's sitting in a circle of mint gum and plastic chairs and regretting every life decision he's ever made. 

The man to his left is burly and broad shouldered and Zayn shouldn't have agreed when the small kid with the fringe and the suspenders asked him in year nine if he could sit with him during lunch. The woman to his right smells like cigarettes and his mother and Zayn should have argued more when the small kid with the fringe and the wedding band told Zayn that he had something fun for him to try today.

None of the people around him look like he'd expected, save for one young woman in a leopard print dress who keeps eyeing the man next to Zayn like she'd eat him. The bloke next to her's dressed in a pink button down and a scarf, and the bloke next to him looks suspiciously like Edward Scissorhands. They all look to be varying degrees of uncomfortable, which Zayn takes comfort in, like they were all forced to attend against their will alongside him. 

They listen silently to the clock as it ticks, and Zayn crosses him arms, eyeing the girl down the circle from him who keeps glancing coquettishly at the woman he's seated next to. She's sitting next to a slight girl with heavy tattoos, who's seated next to a tall bloke with broad shoulders and who dwarfs the plastic chair he's been crammed into. He's seated next to the only other empty chair, snapback pulled low over his head, arms crossed over his grey sweatshirt and body slouched as much as he can manage. He's already looking at Zayn when Zayn glances over to him, lips quirked at the corners, and when Zayn meets his eyes he cracks a smirk. 

It's becoming, and Zayn can't keep himself from smiling slightly as he raises an eyebrow. The bloke across from him blows him a kiss, not uncrossing his arms, and Zayn makes a point to suck his lower lip into his mouth as he bashfully bats his eyelashes. He laughs, and Zayn smiles again, only looking away from him as the far doors finally swing open. The man that sprints into the room is tall and bald and red in the face, dropping down into the empty seat across from Zayn with a huff. 

"Hello," he greets breathlessly, hand on his chest. "So sorry I'm late."

He heaves his messenger bag down next to him, and settles back in his plastic seat, the colour bleeding away from his face as he starts to catch his breath. "I'm Scott," he continues after a beat, more steady, "and I'm your chairperson for this evening." He pauses, as though waiting for a greeting he doesn't receive, and Zayn suspects it might have something to do with the fact that Scott is the reason they're all in attendance and he nearly hadn't shown up. It had been an agonizing twenty minutes of clock blows and obnoxious chewing, and Zayn had been counting down five minutes before he gave up waiting and went to leave. 

Scott had pulled himself together at minute three, settling back in his small plastic chair and straightening out his pale shirt. "Looking around, I see some new faces among us," he says. The woman with the tattoos snorts loudly. "Would anybody like to start by standing up and introducing themselves?" 

Nobody so much as looks up at him, and Zayn has to bite his lip again to keep himself from grinning. Scott, though, not to be deterred, only looks around the circle again, until his eyes lock on the snapback and the grey sweatshirt slouched into the chair next to him. "What about you?" He asks. 

"No," he says immediately, and Zayn's lips twitch.

"Yes," Scott tells him, nodding again. "Come on." 

He makes a sort of an annoyed noise, but Scott doesn't bat an eye, and he scoffs loudly as he looks away and slowly heaves himself to his feet. "I'm Liam," he says. 

"Hi, Liam," a single person choruses, before several other people laugh, and Scott ignores the group of them. 

"Hi, Liam," he says. "Care to tell us why you're here?" 

Liam raises his eyebrows, hands folded beneath his underarms. "Because I'm a sex addict?" 

Scott nods solemnly. "You're here to turn weakness into strength. Please, have a seat." 

Liam drops back down quickly. Zayn snorts out a laugh, and Liam grins at him, while Scott turns to look at him with an equally as wide smile. "Would you like to go next?" 

"I'd really rather not," he says. Scott levels him with the same look he had given Liam, and Zayn sighs, rising slowly to his feet. 

"Zayn," he says. 

"Hi, Zayn," Scott says. "Why are you here?" 

"Because my best mate's an asshole and he thinks I have problem," Zayn tells him, lips twitching when Liam snorts. 

Scott doesn't look at him. "And you don't think you have a problem?"

"No," Zayn said. 

"What's the longest you've gone without sex?" 

He pauses for a moment, chewing on his lower lip. "Fourteen years." 

"And what happened?"

"I turned fifteen." 

Liam snorts again, and the woman to Zayn's right laughs into her coffee. Scott only looks pained. "Since you've become sexually active, how long do you usually go without sex?" 

"I don't know," Zayn tells him. It's not like he usually counts. "Thirty six hours, maybe?"

"Thirty six hours?" Scott asks. "Is it ever the same partner?" 

"Not usually," Zayn says. He's had boyfriends, or people that he's seen on more than one occasion, but it's usually rare that he leaves his partner with even a goodbye, much less a phone number. It's part of the reason that he's there, actually, and crammed into one of the back conference rooms in the office building closest to his flat. His best mate had gotten married a month ago, and he seems to think that he's the norm for their age group, and that it's worrying that he's just tied the knot while Zayn's barely seeing the same person more than once. "Don't see why it makes a difference," he says. 

Scott nods. "Where do you meet so many different partners?" 

"Out," Zayn replies, shrugging. "I dunno." 

"And how do you approach them?" 

"I don't," he says. "I'm hot, they find me for themselves." 

"And you don't think it's because you're so willing to have sex with them that they find you?" 

"No," he says, and snorts. "Look at me. I could probably pull the pope if I wanted to." The man to his left makes an amused sort of noise, and Zayn shrugs again. "Not that I want to." 

Scott looks at him again, after glancing down at the man next to him, looking appropriately pained. "What makes you so inclined to agree when these people approach and ask you for sex?"

"I like sex," Zayn says. 

"And you're not afraid some of these people will be scared off by your number of past partners?" 

Zayn shakes his head. "No." 

"Why not?" 

"I'm hot," he says again. Scott looks about ready to explode. "I have a pretty face and I like to be bent over furniture. Somebody's always going to be willing to have sex with me." 

Scott rubs his face again, looking completely unsure of what to say, and Zayn takes the time to sit back down as Liam sits up slightly and raises his arm. Scott looks over to him, looking grateful for the distraction. "Liam?" 

"Yeah, I agree with Zayn," Liam nods, crossing his arms over his chest again as he settles back into his seat. "I'd bend him over the back of one these chairs so quickly his spine'd splinter." 

Scott makes a sort of startled noise, looking even more ready to explode, and Zayn can't help the quirk of his lips as he watches the vein throb along the top of his head. 

"I'd let him, too," he says, and Scott shakes his head. 

"I'm here to help you get over your addiction, not fuel it." 

"Well you're doing a terrible job," Zayn tells him. 

Scott runs a hand over his head, and glances at the clock, the smallest bit of tension bleeding from his shoulders at the sight of the time. "On that lovely note," he says, "it's time for a short break."

. 

So Zayn has a theory. 

After many years of studies and practice, he's come to the conclusion that you can tell a lot about a man as you're taking all of his clothes off. Liam's not much different. 

His clothes are expensive, as is his watch, and the wallet he has in his back pocket is probably wider than Zayn's fist. He has tattoos stretched up both arms, and down one side of his torso, and he doesn't hesitate to start to pull off Zayn's clothes once he's been stripped down to only his pants. 

They're in some bathroom, a floor up from the conference room, making use of their free time the best way they know how. Zayn's sitting on the countertop, thighs spread, and Liam's standing between his legs, eyes locked on the mirror behind him as he slowly peels away Zayn's briefs. 

"Do you have a tattoo on your arse?" He asks, and Zayn glances over his shoulder at his reflection, cracking a grin. 

"Oh, yeah." 

"When the hell did you get that?" 

"A year or two ago," Zayn says, lifting his hips as Liam pulls the fabric the rest of the way off of him. "I was smashed and my boyfriend was a tattoo artist." 

Liam snorts out a laugh, but he more or less lets it slide, as he lets Zayn's pants drop to the floor and reaches for his wallet again with one hand. He flips it open, and pulls out a small foil packet, that he tears open with his teeth and empties the contents of onto the fingertips of his other hand. He rubs his fingers together a few times as Zayn quickly spreads his legs again, both hands curling around Liam's shoulders. 

The muscles flex beneath his fingertips as Liam pushes his first finger into him, groaning softly against the side of Zayn's head. "Fuck," he says, "you're so tight." 

"Thanks," Zayn breathes, rocking his hips slightly and whining through his teeth when Liam takes the hint and starts to cant his finger. "Had lots of surgeries to stay this way." 

"What?" Liam asks, pausing. "Really?" 

"No, for fuck's —" Zayn starts, breathing out a laugh as he rocks his hips again. Liam snorts, and obediently starts to move his finger again, pulling it out slowly before pushing back in with two. Zayn exhales. "No, I haven't had surgeries."

"You didn't seem like the plastic surgery type," Liam agrees. 

Zayn's tempted to roll his eyes, but then Liam's pushing in with a third finger, and Zayn's eyes roll back in his head the smallest bit. He moans again. "Fuck."

Liam smirks, and as Zayn's head lolls back against the mirror, he leans closer and starts to kiss slowly down the side of his throat. Zayn threads a hand through his hair, and Liam bites at skin, smirking against his jaw as he moans again. 

"Fuck's sake, Liam," he breathes, arching his hips impatiently. "Fuck me." 

"Sure you're ready?" He asks, and Zayn's endeared, but he also kind of wants to hit him. 

"Yes," he breathes, "yes, m'sure." 

Liam nods, and quickly kicks off his own pants, before he pulls another packet of foil from his wallet and tears it open with his fingers. He pulls the condom from it carefully, and quickly rolls it on, eyes never once leaving Zayn's. He coats himself in lube with steady fingers, before he finally steps forward again, one hand on Zayn's waist as he lines his cock up with the other. Zayn makes a rather impatient noise, and lifts his hips again, and Liam cracks a grin as he nods and starts to push into him. 

Zayn quickly moves to hold to Liam's shoulders again, as Liam wraps his free hand around Zayn's thigh, pulling him closer and hitching his leg higher up around his torso.

Zayn breathes out a moan, and Liam kisses his jaw, before he pauses a moment or so before he starts to pull out again. He moves until he's pulled away almost completely, and then cants his hips again, and fucks back into Zayn with a jerk and a hoarse groan. Zayn rocks back against him, and Liam groans again, biting at the skin of Zayn's jaw. 

"Fuck," he says, and Zayn exhales, somewhere between a laugh and whine. 

"Fuck," he agrees. 

He rocks his hips, and Liam snaps back into him, pressing kisses to Zayn's skin as Zayn moans and arches erratically. The pair of them manage to find rhythm very quickly, and it isn't long before Zayn's holding tighter to Liam's shoulders and breathing out small warnings between whines and even smaller moans. 

Liam only nods, kissing up Zayn's jaw to his ear. "Come for me, babe," he says, and Zayn does. 

His back arches off of the mirror again, and he comes quickly between their chests, earning him another loud groan from Liam. He rolls his own hips only a few more times before he comes, biting again at Zayn's shoulder as he does. Another moment passes, before Zayn slumps back against the mirror, and Liam slumps against Zayn as the bathroom door swings wide open. The man that steps inside is tall and bald and very quickly becoming red in the face, eyeing the pair of them wearily. 

"Christ, you two," Scott greets, and Zayn sighs. 

"Fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> also!! prettiest please follow me on [tumblr](http://classiczain.tumblr.com)!! and you can send me prompts there!! if youd like!!


End file.
